Destiny's Line
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: Long ago, the most powerful of the wild dragons fell in love with an electrifying sorceress. Together they had a daughter of Fire and Lightning, the first of her kind- her name? Natsu Draddryss. Her only wish is to defeat the monster who took her father and mother away from her, but maybe she'll find something more as she carries out making her wish a reality. Eragon X Fem!Natsu!
1. I: Meet the Halfbreed!

_**Hey! As I said in my Profile, here's my newest story! Starts off near the middle of**_ **Brisingr- and takes my idea of the Windsinger Bloodline Trait from** _ **Chase the Winds**_ **, another fic I've been trying to write.** _ **Oh, and this story will be how I'd do it if Natsu was in the Inheritance Cycle and nothing went remotely like it did in canon from the point in Inheritance onwards!**_

 _ **Have fun reading!**_

 _ **I do not own any part of Inheritance Cycle or Fairy Tail! Those works belong to Christopher Paolini and Hiro Mashima respectively.**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Key:**_

"Talking"

 _Thinking to yourself or to others or talking in the Ancient Language_

" **ATTACK BY NATSU DRADDRYSS"**

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _I: Meet the Halfbreed!_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _A lone figure, a creature unlike any seen in Alagaësia, winged her way over the plains of… somewhere, keeping an eye on the two beings running beneath her._

 _This being was the only one of her kind. Her name is Natsu Draddryss, and she is a Halfbreed of unimaginable mystery. Her Father was a dragon, the most powerful wild one of them all and the Sire of Beglabad- Igneel the Red-Clad King of the Flames, where her mother, while unbound and not an official dragon rider, was human. Her name was Norra Drasdaughter, Lightning Maiden and Windsinger of the Western Isles._

 _Now Norra and Igneel were both unique in their own right: Igneel could effectively and completely control his flames in a way that was totally unorthodox to the point where he could make them coat his wings in a blazing cape, and blow the flames off and onto his opponents in a gust of wind with his wings, calling it the_ _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK**_ _and he seemed to refuel by eating his elemental power- FIRE. However, Norra was adept in manipulating magic specially tuned for lightning and thunder. Both caught the other's eye and it just went from there, eventually the two lovers had a child. Natsu called herself a Lightning-Flame Dragon Slayer, but she knew she'd never kill a dragon or a dragon's rider. She was raised by two of the best after all._

 _While Natsu was a Hybrid of the ages, she had nowhere to go due to her appearance and she sure as hell wouldn't go to the King and his dragon. However, there was hope- one place she might be able to go that could accept her- The Varden. So when she'd spotted two strange things on her travel to the Varden that had made her body go rigid- they were running far too fast to be humans, and one didn't really have the scent of a total elf- she decided to follow._

 _For three days she'd been tailing the two figures, flying by day and sleeping not too far off by night. Once she managed to glimpse the male's face; his eyes were like the earth when a fresh rain had hit- a warm tilled brown. His hair was curly but not overly so and in the same shade as his eyes._

 _It happened on this night that the wheel of fate began to drive the carts of destiny to the final destination..._

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Awwww, man! I'm starving!" Natsu whined as she landed. Her red and gold wings shimmering in black and silver in the moonlight as she touched down. "I'd even eat a salad at this rate…" suddenly a pleasant aroma tickled her nose- it was grassy, but not in an unpleasant way. Before she knew it Natsu was standing over an empty campsite with a still roaring fire, a small pouch of wild greens tipped over and their contents on the dry grassy plains ground. Looking around, Natsu shrugged and bent over. "Geez… people think I'm that stupid?" she mumbled it but then proceeded to pluck a stick from within the fire and eat the flames.

Her nose detected the scent of lizard and smoke and her eyes widened. _N-no way!_ She thought incredulously. _The guy I saw is a dragon rider?!_ Then the shriek of a sword being drawn pierced the air and Natsu jumped just before a leaf-blade struck where she was moments ago. An elf-woman with black hair and almond eyes stared at her in shock. "Who are you?!" the woman said angrily. Another blade being drawn hit her ears and Natsu spun, lifting her scaled arms and barely blocked a blow from the male.

 **Eragon's POV**

Eragon's eyes widened as he saw the creature's face. It appeared female and human, looking to be about his age- seventeen. When he told Arya he felt they were being followed two days ago, they had agreed to continue their pace back to the Varden. Setting the trap hadn't been hard, but when the humanoid dragon-winged, dragon-tailed creature had come to their campsite they had both been in a state of shock when she started _eating the flames of their fire from a stick like meat from a turkey leg_. Eragon and Arya wasted no time in their attack.

The creature shoved Eragon away from her person and backed away. "Look, I didn't want any trouble!" Eragon was stunned- it could speak English?! He grabbed Arya's shoulder to get her to stop.

Eragon slowly lowered his sword and the girl slowly folded her wings. "Who- or what- are you?" the girl's face fell a fraction before she gave a small smile. "Me telling you who I am? That's easy, really" she proceeded to state her full name, title, and goals in the Ancient Language:

 _My name is Natsu Draddryss, Daughter of the Wild Dragon Igneel, King of the Flames and his unofficial Rider and official mate, Nora Drasdaughter, the Lightning Maiden. I am a Dragon Slayer and seek to aid the-._

Eragon whipped his sword up and pointed it at the-the _Halfbreed_ in anger. "A Dragon Slayer?!" he snarled in a rage. "You are hunting me, a Dragon Rider?!" The girl began to panic. _Nonono! It's a name I came up with! I would never kill a dragon or their rider since the two most famous- after the first rider and his dragon, Eragon and Bid'Daum- were my parents!_ Eragon froze. "You are serious?" he said after a moment. The girl nodded, her wild waist-length ponytail bobbing everywhere.

 _Yes! And I seek to aid the Varden in the war against the Mad King! He and his dragon had killed my father and my mother! I want to avenge them and all the people killed in this senseless war. I am not aiming to betray, trick, or hurt any except for the empire's willing subjects! No strings attached, I'm not going to find any ways around this oath!_

Eragon eyes Arya and she him. The two then turn to the strange Halfbreed, Natsu. Eragon opens his mouth-…

~::~

 **Narrator POV**

~::~

 _I cannot believe we are letting it come with us to the Varden…_ Arya's annoyance and slight anger was palpable as she muttered into Eragon's mind. He sweatdropped as he gazed at his companion. _She swore in the Ancient Language, Arya,_ he said. _And she said in the same language she wouldn't go to find any ways around the oath. That in itself is proof enough for me._ Arya scowled slightly before she looked away and ran ahead.

Eragon slowed a fraction before shaking his head. "Hey, Eragon?" he glanced overhead and saw Natsu flying low. She veered lower and was soon flying next to him at his pace. "Where will I go once the Varden sees me?" the Rider hummed in thought. "I don't know," he said truthfully. The rest of the run/flight was silent aside from brief explosions of excitement from Natsu.

Eragon was speechless when it came to her. This girl-dragon that they had ambushed and tried to attack was speaking with him every now and then as if they were old friends. Not only that, but her demeanor and personality are so out of the box that it was throwing him for a loop.

 _Though,_ something in him said quietly, _not an_ unwelcome _loop…_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~Twilight, next camp set-up~_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Halfbreed, we need to know your abilities before we proceed to the Varden," Natsu looked to the side. Lo and behold, the she-elf was glaring at her. "Alright," the pink-and-gold haired girl said she stood and brushed her shirt off. "And I have a name you know- it's Natsu Draddryss. Anyway, how far away are we?" "I call you by your name when you prove yourself trustworthy, Halfbreed. And to answer your question, a half-days run. Come."

Natsu stared at the retreating back of the she-elf with wide eyes. _What's got her plants in a weedhole?_ Natsu shrugged and followed. Arya drew her sword and pointed it at Natsu cockily. Natsu eyed the blade with a deadpanned expression. "Attack me." Natsu's eyes widened and seemed to gain a gleam that made Eragon back away a few feet. "Sooo… no-holding-back and no death blows is where we're headed, right?" Arya scowled in a rare expression of irritation and impatience. "Yes."

"Great! I won't be held responsible for the pain you feel!" Natsu's body was then surrounded by _flames._ Her hair whipped around in the inferno and her dragon-slit eyes changed into smoldering red coals.

" _HOPE YOU'RE READY!"_ Natsu shouted _"BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT A SALAMANDER CAN DO!_ _**"MOYASU! SARAMANDĀ!**_ **(*)"**

 _ ***OST: Salamander- Fairy Tail***_

The sharp notes of a fiddle and a deep thrumming drumbeat made the air vibrate- the temperature skyrocketed and Arya began to sweat. **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"** a pillar of fire erupted from the halfbreed's mouth and barreled towards Arya, bathing the area in a scorching light. With an elegant leap Arya avoided the flames and rushed the Halfbreed head-on; Natsu spread her arms and rotated them so that they were pointing straight up and straight down, then she spread her wings and transferred the fire _to the wings_ , draping them in a cape of fire.

Arya's eyes widened in astonishment. _That's the-!_

" **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** Natsu flapped once and sent Arya crashing. Arya, in a fit of a highly-rare sense of loss of self-control, cast a spell- and a rather stupid one, considering the circumstances.

" _Brisingr!"_

Natsu stood in her spot, watching with wide eyes as the emerald-green flames rushed to envelop her. In an explosion of fire, the Halfbreed was lost on the burning.

Eragon's eyes were wide as he saw the fallout but after a moment he rushed to his companion. "Arya that went too far!" the she-elf straightened her posture- that spell had taken a bit more energy than she anticipated, but no matter. "The creature knew the risks of this evaluation," Arya said back to the rider. "It shouldn't have been so cocky."

However, Arya only _thought_ she had won.

 _*Slurk!*_

The two pause their argument and looked at the burning green and yellow flames in confusion. Eragon tentatively reached out with his mind. _Natsu? Was that-?_ Then the sound of slurping and swallowing filled their space and the flames were sucked into a single point- _**Natsu's mouth**_.

With a final swallow and a small burp the Halfbreed grinned at the elf. "Thanks for the meal!" her eyes shifted from their red color to a bright orange. "Now I've got a fire in my belly! _LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH!"_ Natsu then roared out a pure, deep, primitive dragon roar and yellow sparks of lightning began dancing over her skin and scales. " _ **LIGHTNINGFLAME DRAGON MODE!"**_

Her fire shifted to a lighter yellow color and the lightning turned a darker orange. Her fists were then coated in the two elements and she dug her feet into the dirt. Eragon's eyes were wide and Arya's were narrowed. _How can she generate this kind of magic and not be dead already?!_

 _ ***OST- FAIRY TAIL: Dragon Slayer***_

Natsu's right eye crackled with lightning while the left burned brightly with fire. Arya's previous courage and arrogance vanished and she fell backwards, trembling in fear. _This is nothing like a Halfling of elven and human descent,_ the she-elf thought in terror. _This thing… it's-it's-!_ Natsu's form was immediately replaced with a giant crimson dragon and a beautiful golden-haired human woman. The dragon seemed to make Beglabad if he were still alive and clothed in flesh, seem miniscule by several hundred meters.

"A monster!"

" _ **LIGHTNINGFLAME DRAGON'S-!"**_ Natsu reared back a fist and aimed it at Arya. _**"FIRING HAMMER!"**_

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

 _ **~TBC~**_

* * *

 _ **MOYASU! SARAMANDĀ!**_ = Burn! Salamander!


	2. Chapter 2

due to me getting very rude messages from readers in not my reviews but PM box about ALL my stories thus far, I've decided to give away all my stories to the highest bidders and just be a reader. now, funny enough, an IRL whose name I shall not disclose is an old friend of mine since elementary and she has offered to take all my stories. she has an AO3 accound and is named Quetzelcotl_Is_My_Momma. sry, but if people refuse to be nice I refuse to play with them at all.


End file.
